Príncipe Idiota
by Vampira Black
Summary: Lily estava em busca de um príncipe perfeito, educado e amável, mas acaba esbarrando no total opsoto e pior ele praticamente se encantou por ela, Lily não sabe o que fazer com esse sapo que surgiu em sua vida.


"Príncipe Idiota"

Autora : Vampira Black

Gênero : Oneshot

Shipper : Lily/James

E-mail: 

Lily estava em busca de um príncipe perfeito, educado e amável, mas acaba esbarrando no total opsoto e pior ele praticamente se encantou por ela, Lily não sabe o que fazer com esse sapo que surgiu em sua vida.

Eu sou uma ruiva que simplesmente adoro e venero garotos fofos, consegui recentemente uma foto do lindo, maravilhoso, carinhoso e tudo de bom Amus Digorry dormindo tranquilamente como um verdadeiro príncipe na Ala Hospitalar, va lá que fui eu que o empurrei da escada, mas foi uma ótima oportunidade! Desde então eu decidi que esta foto é sagrada e muito muito linda, será repassada a minha geração futura como o garoto mais lindo que já conheci, aposto que minhas netas irão amar essa herança! (óbvio se tiver o meu bom gosto).

- Ah o Amus é tão lindo! - Lily falava vermelha enquanto admirava a foto - Eu queria tanto te apertar!

- O que houve Lily? - Amus perguntou vendo a amiga vermelha apertando a própria mochila.

- Ah! Amus! - falou vermelha colocando a foto dentro do estojo - Eu achei um livro que eu acho que você vai gostar... - falava enquanto seu coração dava pulos e piruetas de emoção. - Se você quiser podemos ir a biblioteca, acho que não tem ninguém por lá agora... - Lily falou verificando a hora, pratiucamente ninguém ficava na biblioteca a meia noite.

-É...? Pode ser mas tem certeza que não está muito tarde Lily?

- Não! Claro que mão! - falou vermelha de alegria esse era a primeira ez que poderia ficar sozinha com Amus e não dispensaria essa chance por nada, nem que estivesse morrendo de sono.

Lily não andava ao lado de Amus e sim deslizava, flutuava, se desmanchava. Os dois seguiram para a biblioteca conversando trivialidades, enquanto o coração de Lily pulava freneticamente como uma gorda em uma cama elástica. Lily não tinha a menor idéia de que livro mostraria para Amus, mas se juntasse só mais um pouquinho de coragem, em vez de empurra-lo da escada como havia feito da última vez iria se declarar e ninguém iria impedir isso.  
Pelo menos era o que ela pensava, ao abrir a porta devagar com Amus em seu encalço já pode visualizar duas blusas brancas e suas respectivas gravatas jogadas no chão, com um passo mais a frente viu, um garoto de cabelos revoltos simplesmente encima de uma garota de cabelos loiros encima das mesas da biblioteca, fazendo tudo que era proibido naquele e em qualquer horário em Hogwarts.

- O que? - Lily balbuciou vermelha entre os gemidos do casal.

- Ah... Com licensa! - Amus falou saindo mais do que rápido da biblioteca deixando Lily prostrada lá dentro.

- Eh? Não acredito! - Lily falou vendo o garoto se afastar - Perdi minha chance, de novo...Depois de tanto tempo e finalmente juntar coragem, perdi minha chance...

- Ei você! O que pensa que está fazendo aui? - o garoto perguntou sem se dar o trabalho de sair de cima da garota. - Você está me atrapalhando. - falou abanando as mãos. - Saia da minha frente.

Ah ele pensa que pode me afugentar como um cachorro? Esse garoto tem idéia do que está fazendo ou do que acabou de fazer comigo? Lily se perguntava enquanto se enchia de raiva, seu nível de paciência era muito muitocurto e tinha se acabdo totalmente ali naquele momento.

- ESSA É A BIBLIOTECA DA ESCOLA! QUE PORRA VOCÊS ACHAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? - Lily perguntou furiosa. - SAIAM DAQUI AGORA! AH PORQUE SE CONTINUAREM NA MINHA FRENTE VOCÊS VÃO APRENDER O QUE É CASTIGO! FLINCH NÃO É NADA COMPARADO A MIM!

A garota mais do que depressa escapuliu de debaixo dele sem que ele notasse, vestiu a blusa e pegou a gravata pelo chão, ela estava vermelha e muito muito nervosa, conhecia muito bem a fama de Lilian Evans e sabia que a garota não estava blefando e isso era o menor dos males uma vez que ela também era monitora.

- Você é uma das minha fãs? - perguntou se sentando calmamente enquanto vestia a camisa.

- O que? Que modo mais idiota de ver a situação. Ta bem eu sei que você é um dos idiotas da escola, James Imbecil Potter, não?

- Você... Está tentando começar uma briga? - James perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- E se eu estiver? - Lily perguntou fechando os olhos afinal sempre acaba brigando com um dos amigos dele mesmo de qualquer forma.

James se levantou rapidamente e a cercou na parede com seus braços, dando um susto em Lily, que estava distraida com seus próprios pensamento.

- Você é uma ruiva muito aborrecida e impertinente. O Sirius já tinha me falado de você, mas agora você está me dando nos nervos. - falou sério. - E se quer saber eu vou domar você, vai se tornar uma garota submissa a mim, vou te fazer "minha". - falou a agarrando pelos braços.

Lily o ignorou totalmente e saiu da sala, o deixando sozinho e sorridente pensando em seus novos planos para aquela ruiva maravilhosa e esquentadinha que tinha acabado de cruzar o seu caminho...

- Lily! Por favor nos conta nós somos suas melhores amigas não? - uma garota loira de cabelos muito claros e cacheados perguntou a cercando.

- Do que você vocês tão falando? -- Lily perguntou confusa prendendo alguns fios do cabelo.

- Estão falando por ai que o James Potter está querendo você! - falou a morena de cabelos curtos e lisos.

- Ah vocês estão falando do que aconteceu ontem a noite com James. - falou rindo com simplicidade.

- Isso lá é hora para rir? - a morena perguntou furiosa. - Você não sabe que todas as garotas que ele escolhe foram seduzidas, se apaixonaram e depois foram chutadas por ele?

- Tenha mais juizo Lily, você não sabe que tipo de tática que ele usa. Ele é até chamdo de Príncipe da Sedução.

- Ahahahahaha... - falou rindo com vontade seus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas e suas bochechas doiam - Príncipe da Sedução, isso soa tão idiota... - falava sem parar de rir.

- Lily! - as duas falaram juntas.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vocês falam como se eu fosse pertencer a ele. Não importa o que aquele imbecil faça, não tem como ele me seduzir. - Lily falou dando tapinhas nas cabeças das amigas. Aquele garoto é um arrogante, esnobe, nem um pouco gentil, eu simplesmente odeio pessoas assim.

- Liy, eu queria te pedir desculpas por ontem... Eu fiquei tão sem jeito que acabei te deixando lá sozinha e você sendo uma garota tão legal não deveria ter visto aquilo. Sinto muito por ontem.

- Tudo bem...

- Eu fiquei muito espantado vendo aquilo tudo e... - Amus falava, mas Lily já não prestava atenção em nada, estava encantada como o garoto ficava vermelho e parecia cada vez mais lindo por causa de sua vergonha.

- Amus se é assim nós poderiamos...

- Encontrada... e Capturada! - James cantarolou, Lily levou um susto o garoto a pegou com seus braço e a colocou em seus ombros e estava lhe levando embora.

- O que? - Lily não estava entendendo nada somente que estava sendo arrastada para longe de Amus e para fora do castelo. - Ei qual é o seu problema? - Lily perguntou com raiva golpeando as costas do garoto. - Consegue atrapalhar sempre que estou fazendo algum progresso! Me ponha no chão agora seu idiota!

- Ei ei... Você é mais pesada do que parece... - James falou calmamente sem nem sentir os golpes de Lily em suas costas. - Ah olago nessa época do ano é maravilhoso.

- Pesada? - perguntou pasma e ficando petrificada o que deu o tempo exato de seu estojo cair do seu bolso e cair no lago - Ah... AAHHHH!!! Não acredito minah herança, meu tesouro caoiu no lago!! - falou desesperada.

- Hum? Um estojo é sua herança? Sabia que você era trouxa, mas é tão pobre assim?

- Tanto faz!? Só em deixa no chão agora! - falou nervosamente. - Rápido eu tenho que pegar...

- De jeito nenhum. Se eu fizer isso você pode se sujar, ainda mais hoje está muito frio para você se molhar. De agora em diante você tem que se acostumar e obedecer o que eu mando.

- O ... que? - Lily só se fixou na palavra obedecer.

- Agora o seu corpo é meu. E vou fazer de você a minha escrava. - falou rindo passando a mão livre pelos cabelos.

Lily estava realmente furiosa, se virou sobre o ombro dele e deu um cascudo tão forte na cabeça dele que caiu junto com ela. Lily estava simplesmente furiosa não sabia quem aquele idiota pensava que era, mas essa era a melhor hora para fugir, mas antes...

- Já que fomos tão longe vamos ver o que posso fazer com você, senhor idiota... - falou puxando a varinha do bolso. - Bom...?

- Que tipo de comportamento é esse? - James perguntou com raiva estava sentando e completamente amarrado.

- Há... Pensa que sou idiota como você? Vou tirar essa foto para você me deixar em paz, ou prefere que todas as suas fãs seus amigos te vejam assim? - falou batendo a foto depois se aproximou e passou o dedo na ponta do nariz perfeito do garoto.

- Ow! Já é o suficiente. - falou com as raiva.

- Sinto pena da câmera por ter que tirar uma foto de alguém como você. - falou lhe dando língua.

- Humph, já entendi. Mais saiba que esse contra ataque é muito infantil. Mas tenho que te cumprimentar ninguém antes ousou fazer isso comigo. Anda logo me desamarra não vou fazer nada com você.

- Esnobe... Atrevido... - Lily resmungava, mas não ia deixar desse jeito estava com muita raiva, mas deu seu melhor sorriso - Sabe pensei nisso agora, você não ficou com raiva demais só porque eu encostei em você? Talvez o príncipe tenha um fraco nesse tipo de ataue... - comentou rindo, mas quando abriu os olhos levou um susto.

- O que!? - James perguntou estava completamente vermelho e sem graça, Lily havia acertado na mosca. - Certamente vou te domar... - falou se levantando com raiva e indo embora rapidamente.

- Não acredito ele ficou vermelho... - Lily falou atônita sem levar em consideração o que ele tinha acabado de falar. - AAAHHH MEU DEUS A FOTO!

- Qual o problema dessa garota? - James se perguntava com as bochechas coradas.

Já no dia seguinte James deu de cara com Lily quando descia para o salão comunal.

- Você deve ser mesmo pobre heim, usando somente a blusa e a capa nessa época do ano. Com certeza vai pegar uma gripe.

- Oh idiota e de quem voce acha que é a culpa, ontem molhei e sujei meu casaco no lago ontem e tem alguma coisa que não quer sair de jeito nenhum...

- Lago? Ah a sua tal herança, um estojo não é verdade? Ah ouvindo essa história vejo o que é alguém necessitado, será que perdeu todas as suas penas também?

- Eu deveria ter batido nesse cara com mais força... - Lily resmungava. - E depois de tudo nem consegui encontrar a foto, é uma merda mesmo... - resmungava para si mesma - Depois detodo o trabalho que eu tive...

- Ow! Se você quiser eu te comrpo um casaco novo! - falou tirando um saquinho de moedas do bolso.

- Não é necessário... - Lily falou ainda melancólica.

- É assim Lily? Então o meu dever é aquece-la. - falou a abraçando por trás.

- Ei!

- Hmm está ficando envergonhada? - perguntou em seu ouvido.

- É claro que não! Me solta o idiota! - vendo que palavra não davam jeito e aproveitando que ele estava com a cabeça em seu ombro Lily assoprou suavemente no ouvido dele.

- Aw! - falou a soltando e levando a mão ao ouvido e corando violentamente, Lily ficou encantada.

- Você não pode me domar quando eu ataco assim? - Lily perguntou com riso cínico sambando em sua boca.

- Cale a boca! - falou com raiva jogando sua jaqueta na cara de Lily e saindo fora.

- Ei! Hum jaqueta. - falou rindo surpresa. - Ei James! Obrigada! - falou já com a jaqueta que era duas vezes maior do que ela e assim que o garoto se virou Lily pode comtemplar novamente as bochechas coradas de James.

Com o passar da semana James e Lily não se desgrudaram mais, ou melhor James não desgrudou da Lily. Mas esta por sua vez passou até mesmo a gostar da companhia do garoto, no final de semana em Hogsmeade foram juntos. Enquanto James queria levar Lily em lugares especiais e reservados, Lily o arrastava para lojas de bichos de pelúcia e para tomar um bom copo de cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras. Pouco a pouco as coisas foram mudando tanto por dentro como por fora...

- Uh? O que é isso? - Lily perguntou olhando dentro do livro, estava sozinha dentro de uma sala de aula revisando seus deveres. - Ué porque tem uma foto do Amus dentro do meu livro e igualzinha a minha herança... Caramba como eu consegui esquecer isso?

Lily falou batendo com a mão na testa, tanto despero por ter perdido sua grande herança enquanto tinha feito uma simpatia colocando uma cópia da foto do Amus dentro de um livro de romance bem na página onde o mocinho romântico beija a donzela.

- Agora eu tenho minha herança de volta! - falou folheando o livro - Hum uma carta?

"Para Lily,

Me desculpe pornão ter coragem de te entregar esta carta pessoalmente.  
Nestes últimos dias quando finalmente pudemos conversar, ou melhor tentar conversar, o que não acabou dando certo, de alguma forma percebi que estou me sentindo muito sozinho sem a sua presença.  
Isso é covardia se declarar assim, não é? Mas a verdade é que eu te amo Lily. Se possível gostaria de me tornar o seu namorado.

Com muito amor

Amus Diggory."

- Uma carat de amor do Amus!! Não é possível! - falava para si mesma vermelha como uma pimenta. - O que eu devo fazer? Como? Como assim? Minha resposta deveria ser imediata... Não?

- Ei Lily! Você ainda esta aqui?

- Ja- James!? - Lily perguntou ainda vermelha sem sabero que fazer.

- Hum o que você está lendo? - perguntou arrancando a carta da mão da garota. - Hum então isso é uma cartinha de amor... - falou amassando a carta quando terminou de ler. - Você não precisa disso. Você já pertence, esqueceu?

- Idiota! Porque você fez isso? Eu esperei tanto por isso! Aguardei tanto pelos sentimentos dele...

James já não estava ouvindo o que ea estava falando só prestou atenção na foto encima da mesa, estava fervendo de raiva e de ciúmes agarrou Lily pelos pulsos e a imprensou na parede.

- O que!?

- CALA A BOCA! - gritou com raiva.

- O que...

- Não diga o nome de outro garoto! Nem mesmo pense neles! - James falava irado.

- Isso ta machucando James... - Lily falou assustada.

- Eu te proibo de pensar em Amus Diggory! VOCÊ ME PERTENCE!

Gritou exasperado e a beijou na boca a pressionando ainda mais contra a parede e apertando mais os pulsos dela, que já não estava sentindo os dedos direito. Mas não conseguia não corresponder ao beijo, nunca imaginou que um dia poderia sentir isso, mas estava errado, ele não era assim.

- PARA! - ela gritou exasperada, aquele não era o James que ela conhecia - Eu te disse para parar idiota... - falou sentindo a mão do garoto passar na sua barriga por baixo da sua blusa e beijar seu pescoço - Se você fizer coisas assim... EU DEFINITIVAMENTE NÃO SEREI SUA NUNCA!

James estacou, sentia seu estômago afundar, em silêncio saiu devagar de perto de Lily.

- Você... Me odeia tanto assim? - perguntou trsite encarando Lily com seus grandes olhos caramelo e Lily sentia seu coração bater loucamente - Por que? Por que logo você? Porque tem que ser logo você a garota que eu não consigo influenciar ou entender...? Por que tem que ser você, ao invés de qualquer outra garota? - perguntou triste deixando Lily sozinha na sala.

- Mas o que foi isso agora? - Lily perguntou tremendo se sentando no chão - O que esse idiota ta tentando me dizer? - se perguntava finalmente voltando a respirar - O que é isso? Meu estojo! - falou feliz pegando um estojo preto jogado ao lado da sua mão - Inacreditável nunca pensei que ele fosse capaz de pega-lo de volta...

Lily ficou espantada quando abriu o estojo encontrou uma foto de James sorridente com os braços cruzados e sem óculos fazendo uma de suas famosas poses e Lily se perguntava porque tinha uma foto dele em seu estojo, e logo encontrou a resposta em um bilhete embaixo da foto que dizia "Sua herança se encontrava em estado lastimável! Eu fiz uma mil vezes melhor. Valorize-a!".

- O que é isso? Colocando uma foto dele mesmo no lugar da outra sem me perguntar e que foto mais arrogante! Como se eu fosse fazer uma coisa ridícula dessas como minha herança!

Ele é tão arogante, atrevido, idiota, esnobe... Lily pensava e ainda usa essa mascára imbecil para se esconder... Isso porrque ele é tão desajeitado, mas isso é o que o faz ser o mais fofo, gentil e maravilhoso príncipe, meu coração esta inesperadamente batendo loucamente por você. Lily pensava enquanto corava violentamente e abraçava a foto e se levantou sabendo exatamente o que fazer, primeiro foi até Amus e pediu desculpas por não corresponder aos seus sentimentos e logo depois foi encontrar seu príncipe sentado de frente para o lago de cabeça baixa e amuado.

- Tudo bem para alguém como você ficar todo encolhido e amuado desse jeito? Mesmo que você seja o Príncipe da Sedução?

- Por que você veio? - James perguntou se virando irritado.

- Ah beemmm.é que tinha essa foto horrorosa dentro do meu estojo. - Lily falou se abaixando e ficando na mesma altura que ele.

- Você veio aqui só para me zoar? Você pensa que... - James não conseguiu continuar falando porque Lily chegou para frente e o beijou delicadamente, um beijo cheio de ternura e de amor.

- Sim, muito foto! - Lily falou feliz olhando para o rosto corado e os olhos arregalados de James e aproveitou para bater uam foto antes que o garoto conseguisse respirar novamente. - Me pergunto se essa foto vai ficar boa, já que vai se tornar minha nova herança ela tem que sair muito fofa ou...

- Por que...? VocÊ disse que não seria minha! - James resmungou ainda muito vermelho.

- Sim essa é a mais pura verdade. - Lily responde - Mas entããão... Por que você não se torna meu? - Lily perguntou sorridente pegando as mãos do moreno.

- Ei o que você acha que está... - James não conseguiu terminar de falar estava encanto com o rosto sorridente de Lily que o encarava. ARGH!!! Ta certo. ta certo...

- Obrigada. - Lily falou rindo.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? - James perguntou o abraçando.

- Fala. - Lily falou se acomodando nos braços dele.

- Agora mais do que nunca eu tenho certeza de que sempre fui seu. - falou a beijando.

Fim

Gostei de escrever essa história curtinha! Me baseei totalmente num mangá chamado "Kawaii Oresama", muito bom por sinal, primeiro eu pensei em usar o Remus para ser o príncipe fofo, mas não ia ser legal ele se declarando no final, então fiquei com o fofíssimo e sempre útil Amus.  
Espero que tenham gostado, pois eu adorei escrever!

Muitos Beijos

Vampira Black ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
